


Colour me whole again

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Attempting to beat writer's block by taking a handful of randomly generated prompts and writing a drabble for each one</p>
    </blockquote>





	Colour me whole again

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to beat writer's block by taking a handful of randomly generated prompts and writing a drabble for each one

People see him as Julian, a being of knowledge and hope, but the truth is quite different. A projected image can work magic on stage and screen, but it rarely survives scrutiny. He doesn't mind. It's rare that anyone gets close enough to see.

Noel does. He invades every molecule of Julian's space, caring little of his views on it. Under that trusting, blue-eyed gaze, Julian feels like a moth pinned to a sample slide.

With a critic's eye, Noel finds all the cracks in Julian's facade. With an artist's hands, he paints them over in every colour he owns.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, work of fiction, concrit appreciated.


End file.
